8 Reasons Why I Love You
by Infinite Snow
Summary: Why does she love him? Well, here are eight solid reasons (In Airi's opinion) why she loves Aram with all of her heart.


A/N: I read MeruPuri and thought that the reason that Airi fell in love with Aram wasn't well defined and I read a lot of people blaming Airi for being so shallow and desperate for a husband and Aram was the best she could get her hands on, which is just bullshit.

So I am going to redefine all the reasons, in my view, why Airi loves Aram. As for Aram, he probably decided love at first sight and that was instant permanent love right there. I don't know, but that is the closest I can get. He is very devoted to being with Airi which makes up for the fact that he fell in love quickly.

Another note – the scenarios made with each bulleted reason are not from the manga directly like you pinpoint it from the series. They are slightly similar but I composed the scene.

Another note – I do not own MeruPuri or any of its characters. Matsuri Hino owns the rights just like how VK is her original series.

-x-

**1 - He is cute**

Airi walked in her house after a hard day of student council work and school. She had yet homework to do so after dinner she made the resolve to do it without any distractions.

"Do you want to play with me after dinner?" Aram made puppy dog eyes at her while Airi started to make dinner.

"I have lots of homework," Airi smiled at the little boy, whose charm was too irresistible.

When Aram's face started to fall and fill with big fat childish tears, Airi quickly intervened.

"But I heard that Pika Rangers are on TV today! With an all new episode!" Airi cheered, which wasn't a lie at all. She had been researching them as soon as she found Aram liked them a lot, and on the days she knew there was a new episode, she would know these days she could have a piece of mind for her homework.

"What?!" Aram's face became happy in a second. Instant la-la land.

"I know. Watch it after dinner, okay?" Airi smiled as she set out plates for dinner. Aram nodded his head so hard that Airi was scared that his head could snap off and roll on the floor.

While completing her homework, Airi would look over to Aram, whose face was absorbed in pure childish joy.

Although Aram hated being called cute, he acted his age of twelve years, and couldn't deny all the attention he draws.

"He is so cute no matter how much he denies it," Airi mused to herself as she went back to her homework.

**2 – He appreciates her cooking**

"Airi-chan! I am hungry!" Aram whined for the millionth time that day.

"Okay? Where do you want to go to eat?" Airi tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"I thought I would be eating your homemade food today," Aram pouted. Lei grumbled on the side, and Airi knew her cooking skills were limited.

"Are you sure?" Airi asked once more, "We can go to a restaurant, where the food is sure to be cooked."

"Aram-sama, if we go to a restaurant, we are guaranteed of a cooked meal even though it is not fit for royalty. With this girl here, the possibilities are open for even death," Lei cringed at Airi's cooking skills.

Airi wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Sure she knew her cooking skills weren't top of the notch and sure she knew she couldn't even cook to save herself. But he didn't have to rub it into her face.

"Well, what can you cook?" Aram looked at Airi with concern.

"Omelet…" Airi sighed and trailed off.

"Then I would love one!" Aram punched his fist in the air. However, Lei wasn't enthusiastic.

"Having a breakfast item for dinner? What kind of person is my prince changing into?" Lei sighed.

"Anything Airi makes is good!" Aram countered right back to his loyal servant, who shut up for the rest of the night.

**3 – He is loyal**

Airi was about to walk to school on her own when Airi stopped her. Looking off her shoulder, she saw Aram decked in her school's uniform.

Aram smiled brightly as he held his hands out, "Let's walk to school together."

"Won't all the girls hate me?" Airi tilted her head to the side.

"All I care is about walking to school with you," Aram tilted his head, not knowing what else to say.

"Okay, if you are sure," Airi trailed off.

When the pair walked to school, Airi knew she was getting hate from the girls' glares. She was shrinking when the guys speculated her with curiosity. They all thought she found her 'husband-to-be' as she would always babble on and on and on about.

When Aram wouldn't leave her side for any reason, Airi felt a little better about herself. Smiling, she looked down at their connected hands.

_I am glad he won't let go._

**4 – He will always find her**

"Aram, I am going for grocery shopping. Stay here," Airi called over her shoulder, but she knew he wouldn't let her go alone. He always wanted to tag along with her.

"Airi! I wanna go too!" Aram waved his arms around and let big fat tears plop from his eyes.

Airi sighed when she knew his charm was put on 'overload' setting. She wouldn't win the battle today.

"Fine you can come. Just stay by my side and do not go and wander, okay?" Airi looked at the twelve year old boy.

Aram nodded and Airi took her money pouch and reusable shopping bags to carry her groceries.

Aram stayed with her most of the time. When Airi made her last purchase of pickled yam from a street vendor, she turned around to tell Aram that they were going home, only to see a blank spot where he should be.

"Where did the idiot go?!" Airi huffed as she ran towards her house to stuff her groceries and go look for Aram.

"Of course he wouldn't be here," Airi muttered, disappointed slightly when she realized that a kid couldn't remember directions by heart.

Airi locked her door and went to a nearby park where she thought little kids would play. There was an extra ruckus so she guessed there was a carnival happening.

Strolling silently and indulging in her plans on how to find him, Airi was caught dead in her tracks when an arm clasped around her right wrist.

Ready to kick the person in the private part, Airi stopped short when she realized it was just Aram, who magically changed to an adult.

_Did he hide in a dark place? _Airi thought as Aram smiled at her. Airi quickly snapped out of it and she hit him on the head.

"What was that for?!" Aram pouted like a big baby and rubbed his throbbing spot with much love and affection. Airi rolled her eyes at the gesture as a sign of mockery.

"As if you have room to complain! Where were you, young man? Running off when I was buying groceries? You do realize that if I lose you, Lei will definitely have my head!" Airi yelled.

"You know I would never let him do anything to you," Aram said, a bit puzzled.

"Well we all know he dislikes me!" Airi pointed her finger at Aram as a matter of fact tone.

Aram chuckled at the finger pointed at him. Grabbing the finger, he grabbed her into his arms in which he enclosed his arms around her.

Airi tried to struggle, but knew resistance was futile when Aram was in his grown up body.

"You win, now what?" Airi muttered helplessly.

"I will always find you," Aram whispered, "No matter how we get separated."

**5 – He is affectionate**

"You sleep here, I sleep there," Airi sighed for the millionth time as she pointed the twin sized bed as her bed and the cot on the floor as Aram's sleeping arrangement.

"But the floor is so cold and hard and bleak!" Aram pouted.

"I don't care! I thought it was cute because you were in your original form when I met you, but due to darkness you can turn into an adult? I don't want to risk it. You sleep down there," Airi said and she had a finality to her voice.

"But!"

"Shut up! No buts!"

Airi puffed in annoyance when Aram pouted again and reluctantly rolled into his cot and whimper excessively, hoping the whines would tug at her heart strings.

But they only made her feel better she made them sleep separately. Rolling her covers open, Airi sighed dreamily as she let her drowsiness take her into a land of sweet dreams.

When sun shined down through her eyelids, Airi woke to warm hands wrapped around her waist, chest stuffed in her face, and a chin tucked perfectly on top of the crown of her head.

"That idiot couldn't survive a night on the floor?" Airi muttered in annoyance as she hit Aram on the head to wake him up.

**6 – He is obedient**

Airi could almost strangle an octopus when she went into her bathroom to take a shower. It was a mess.

Soap bubbles coated the walls, tub and the bathroom floor. Dirty footprints of mud were slightly visible underneath all the thick foam. Rubber duckies were abandoned in the corner and empty bottles of bubble bath were rolling around in the foam.

"ARAM, GET IN HERE!"

A little boy with a towel covering his head in snug pajamas walked by and smiled sheepishly.

"You asked for me, Airi-chan?"

"Clean this up!"

Aram's cute little eyes bugged when he realized about the mess he made in the bathroom. Turning his wide eyes into puppy dog eyes he whimpered.

"But it will take forever!"

"I don't care! This is what you get for making such a mess! Do it or else you will never be allowed to take a bubble bath in here!" Airi firmly put her hands on her hips.

Aram stood pin straight when he thought of possible times of not taking bubble baths.

He ran in and took out paper towels, window cleaners, brushes, toilet cleaner, countertop cleaners and some rags and got to work, first scrubbing the mud off of the floor.

Airi sighed as she watched the boy hard at work. She would have to wait a whole hour before the kid was done with his cleaning. In the meantime, she decided to study a little since her homework was done.

As Aram was hard at work with rag in each end and cleaning the walls of the tub, Lei walked in, half-amused and half-disgusted at seeing a person of royal status do work that was beneath his dignity.

"I never knew you would obey her command, Aram-sama."

"Sh-Shut up! Leave me alone! I want to clean this as fast as I can and I need no distractions, so do not distract me!"

"I won't," Lei smirked as he turned the light switch off and turned it on, to see Aram turned into a 17-year-old.

"Hey!"

"Now it is easier to work, right?"

**7 – He is possessive**

Airi was busy with student council work that she didn't realize who exactly was watching her.

The door opened and she looked up from her work to see Nakaoji walk in. She smiled at him as she handed the poll results on their class's opinion for some event to him.

"Here," Airi sighed, "The results are tallied up."

"That is good," Nakaoji smiled, "That makes work easier to manage after this."

"So, I am free to go home?" Airi asked as she reached for her bag and got up.

"Yes," Nakaoji smiled as he internally panicked as the said girl was almost out of the door.

"Airi?"

Airi turned around and smiled at Nakaoji, urging him to continue on.

"I was thinking if you-"

"She is fine from here," a chibi voice rudely interrupted.

"Aram!" Airi lightly blushed, a minute detail that didn't go unnoticed by the class rep, who was clenching his fists in jealousy.

"What?" Aram asked indifferently, "I can walk you home, you don't need HIM for it."

On the emphasized word, Aram glared at Nakaoji with hatred, who mutually returned the intense feelings of hatred.

"Aram! I think he was trying to ask something else!" Airi scolded the twelve year old.

Turning to the class rep, Airi giggled nervously and ruffled her hair out of nervous habit, "Sorry, this is my-"

"Little brother," Nakaoji smiled, though the aura around him was dangerous, "I know that."

Airi was sweating out of fear now. Grabbing Aram's hand, the chibi smugly smirked at the class rep, who smiled back with a venomous aura.

"I-I g-guess we s-should g-get g-going now!" Airi dashed out of the room, dragging Aram with her.

"When I get my hand on that brat, I swear I will kill him," Nakaoji murmured dangerously before returning to his work.

**8 – He is forever in love with her**

"Airi, will you marry me?"

Aram had gotten down on both knees, held up a four-leaf clover in one hand and other hand reaching up for her left hand.

"Aram?" Airi's eyes widened, her leaning down to his height with a broomstick in her left hand.

"Your left hand," Aram whispered.

Aram knocked the broom out of her hand and tied the good luck charm around her left ring finger. Looking directly into her eyes, the rest of the world seemed to have melted away.

"I want to grow up as fast as I can, so will you wait for me?" Aram asked sincerely.

Tears trailed down her cheeks in happiness. Airi sheepishly brushed them away as she charmingly smiled in happiness.

"Of course I will."

Speeding towards the day when they got married, Airi could recount how Aram lovingly caressed her cheek as millions of onlookers gazed them with adoration.

The festivities were brightly decorated and banners and streamers and fireworks were everywhere and cheers filled the air, but to the both of them, only THEY existed in their world.

Airi blushed as she genuinely smiled to her husband to be.

Fast forwarding to that night as she slept in Aram's arms.

She could think about what her ancestor would have to say about her and Aram.

She would gaze lovingly upon the pair. Chrisnelle lovingly would clasp her hands in wonder and would smile down among the pair.

_You found such a nice person, Airi. I am so proud of you._

Airi turned her head towards Aram who had her in a vice like grip in his true form that wouldn't last the whole night because of Jeile's reverse spell.

Smiling proudly to herself, Airi agreed with her ancestor.

Yes, yes she did. And she was proud of it.


End file.
